


Someday never Comes

by Sirrah



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Beating, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all he wanted now was to forget it all ever happened and more importantly make sure John never found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday never Comes

Matt looked around slightly nervous. Chatting online was easy, but when somebody had the bright idea “hey, let’s hook up”, things got complicated. Usually he just ignored those kinds of persons, but this girl was so on the same page with him that he didn’t want to loose her. Not to mention she was kind of hot in that punkish gothic way. So here he was, standing stupidly in the middle of New York City, waiting for his date to arrive. Not that it was an actually a date. I mean, they were going H3llButt3rfly’s friend’s place, who had a kick ass figure collection. 

With these thoughts in his head, he almost missed a car pulling by his side. When he realised there was a car by his side and it was rolling its passenger side window down he almost scrammed. Not that his former place in Jersey was actually safe neighbourhood, but he knew New York was definitely twice that bad. But before Matt could do that, he heard a voice inside the car. Recognition spread through every inch on Matt and he put his head inside the open window.

“Hey kid, what’re you doing?” Some what familiar grunt of John McClane came from driver’s seat.

“Just hanging out, waiting my friend, why?” Matt says. He never liked when McClane called him “kid”. Well, he was actually about the same age as his daughter and compared to him, he really was a kid, but still.

“This is not a good place to ‘hang out’. You should wait for your friend somewhere else”, John said with that fatherly commanding way, which made the hair in Matt’s neck raise. “Besides, who is this ‘friend’ you’re seeing? Not some stranger from the net? You know you should never meet with people from there”.

Matt looked the little sand grains on the seating, taking a deep breath.

“You know, I’m grateful for you taking me in until I get that insurance thing straighten up and all, but please, give me some credit here. It’s not like I’m your kid or something”, Matt said slightly irritated.

“I know that. If you were you wouldn’t be standing at a place this. They know how to take care of themselves”.

“Yeah, well thanks. Lucy will be thrilled to hear that. I’m out of here now. See you later”, Matt said diving out from McClane’s car. He didn’t need to be reminded why his and Lucy’s relationship didn’t have a future. Or why there never had been a relationship in the first place. 

Gladly John wasn’t interested enough at him to make him get away from the street, like he would have definitely done if it were his own kid. Instead the Ford gassed away, leaving in some really strange way empty Matt behind.

H3llButt3rfly was running really late and Matt realised that he wasn’t even in the mood to meet her anymore. Being around McClane had started to thrown him somehow… off. Making his decision and walking on the opposite direction of where McClane had gone, Matt got off, not admitting himself it had nothing but almost everything to do with McClanes advice. He had only taken a few steps when somebody grabbed his arm.

“Tsk tsk… whadda we have here. A strange ass on our spot. That wont do.”

Matt turned around to see the one speaking to him, only to find out that it wasn’t just one but three men, all looking at him threatening. 

“S-sorry?” Matt said more nervously than one would have thought if considered all the shit he had gone through just few months ago.

“Yeah kid. This is our spot. Don’ go selling your ass here, you’ll learn that shortly”, the biggest of the men said grinning nastily.

“I… what?” Matt was actually honestly dumbfound and didn’t even realise the three men were sneakily backing him to a nearby alley. 

“Dontcha understand English, boy? You’ll soon learn not to sell yourself on our street” said the third man, one that was clearly shooting something, at least based on his cloudy eyes and shrunken body.

“You think… I wasn’t selling myself?” Matt said with a relieved laugh, finally realising what this was about. His relief was short lived though.

“Don’t go bullshitting us. We saw you leaning in that car. You’re no good, but still, this place is ours and you will remember that in the future”, the one addressing Matt first said.

“No really guys, I wouldn’t sell myself”, Matt said lightly, raising his hands up in defence. “That one was a friend of mine… and a cop on top of…” Matt continued but was cut of by the familiar tune of his phone. He turned to his messenger bag to answer it but the next thing he knew, was that he was on his knees, on the ground, staring an old gum wrapper.

“Wha-” Matt started grabbing the side of his now throbbing head and looked up to the three men, just to get bunched again, this time at his face.

“Lying, disgracing and threatening us, boy are you in for a lesson”, the junkie said giggling slightly insane as the biggest of the three grabbed Matt from the back of his shirt and picked him up just to slam him against a dumpster. In the distance, he could hear his phone ringing again, but at the moment he was scared shittless and the last thing he was focusing on was his phone. His bullies weren’t though. As the biggest of the man pushed his chest against the dumpster, the first man stole his messenger back. 

“Hey, don’t ta-” Matt yelled trying to get his bag back without any success. What he did succeed was to get his forehead slammed against the dumpster by the man holding him. That almost knocked him cold.

The first man fished the still ringing phone out of the back, staring the flashing screen of it. “McClane. Is that one of your treats?” The man said laughing and raised the phone to his ear.

“No… don’t”, Matt heard himself saying through his still ringing ears and tried to dash to get his phone back. But the man holding him was strong and the fact that he could barely see straight because of the hits his head had received didn’t really help his resistance, so he failed miserably.

“Hi, sorry, the boy is busy right now so he can’t suck you off. Maybe you got lucky with someone else. Byy~”, The man said to the phone laughing and put it into his own pocket. 

“And now…“ the man said, stepping behind Matt and forcing his face up by grabbing his hair. “ Now you’ll learn why it is not cool to invade ones spot”. This said the man ducked his hands to Matt’s front making him jump. But the biggest man was still holding him against the dumpster so no matter how much he twisted he couldn’t get away from the hands that skilfully unbuckled both his belt and zipper in just few seconds.

The realisation of what really was happening sunk fast when he could feel his jeans and briefs being pulled downwards, exposing his bare skin to the raw air of the city. His head became clear and strength no one knew he possessed came rushing through his blood to his muscles. The junkie grabbed his left hand when it became obvious the biggest guy couldn’t handle him alone. And for one skinny little bastard, the junkie’s grip on his wrist was iron-like as he was once again slammed against the dumpster, the edge hitting painfully to his upper body.

Not that Matt was now worried because of few nasty bruises. The man with his phone had readied himself at the time when Matt had tried to fight off his buddies, and the fact that he was at least using a condom, didn’t feel reassuring at all. He could feel the man’s fingers digging into his hip and the two man holding him down had really have to work to keep Matt still, since he wasn’t giving up. Not that it helped him in any way.

Matt felt the breath of the other man on his neck and the cold fingers, spreading him up as the slick member pressed against his skin. In one swift push the man had buried over half of his shaft inside him, making Matt gasp for air for the sudden stretching pain, the muscles of his hands spasm under his capturers grip. Matt grit his teeth as the man buried himself deeper, tearing his way in ruthlessly. 

But as much as it hurt, the more sickening thing was to feel the other’s weight on his back, his teasing breath on his ear and a slick tongue trailing on his neck. Graving to get that man off him a flash of John came to his mind and with pure instinct he slammed his head back as the man once again pushed inside him. He was pretty sure he heard something crack.

 

First thing right after that was a thought “how the hell could John do this and then just walk away”. It felt like his head was splitting half and the whole world seemed to be swinging from side to side. Butt all these thoughts run through his head in a blink of an eye, because in the second his head hit to the face of the man behind him, he could feel the grip on his hands loosen and that was all he needed.

Pushing himself backwards, Matt was able to slip out of his capturers’ hands and then he was on his feet, ready to scram away. But the junkie was fast enough to catch him. Once again that inhuman iron-like grip fastened around his wrist. Oh, but this time the junkie was alone, since the biggest guy was still puzzling what was happening and he was pretty sure the third man was actually crying over his broken nose. Turning the tables, Matt twisted the junkies hand behind the man’s back and stretched it until he felt a slight blob and the junkie let him go with a cry. 

Unfortunately the biggest of the three had had enough time to come to his senses and before Matt had a chance to run away, he felt the football tackle on his back. The next thing he knew his knees were scratching the ground and his body was acting as a poor man’s punching bag. But for as big man as his attacker was, his blows weren’t really that strong. Oh yes, he could feel them, but they weren’t breath taking so they didn’t stop him from trying to crawl away. And then his desperate hands found something. The sharp edges bite to the tender skin of his palms as he grabbed the brick and swing it.

Matt never looked back to see how hard he had hit with it. As soon as he felt the biggest man fall off of him, he took his legs under him and run.

***

Matt sighed, looking at the closed door in front of him. Since his escape from his attackers, he had run almost all the way back to his, no, to John’s place just to realise his keys were still in the messenger back. And not really knowing what to do and definitely not wanting to call John, he had wandered to the nearby internet café, where he had become somewhat regular in the past few months. He had told some tale about robbers, which weren’t entirely a lie and the shop keeper had let him hang there on tab. The red bull had been welcomed, but more than that he was happy that he had been able to use the coffee shop’s bathroom.

And what a mess he had been. Most of he’s bruises had been under his clothes so he wasn’t really worried about them, but the bruise on his cheek that had already started to get slightly bluish on the middle was a lot harder to hide. And hide he wanted it. Because all he wanted now was to forget it all ever happened and more importantly make sure John never found out. And that’s why he was standing in front of his, John’s, home door. Oh how much did he hope now that the god damn insurance people had already figured out that no matter how much they looked at his contract, it actually did cover the chance of his house getting blown up by hired French terrorists?

But there really was no way around it. The only way for him to get in was to ring the bell and just hope John didn’t saw or at least ask anything. Gee, how much more as a teenager could he feel himself?

Finally building up his courage, Matt ringed the bell and few seconds later the familiar figure of John’s filled the doorframe. Saying nothing, he turned his back to Matt after opening the door and only on the way back to the living room did he spoke. “So where did you leave your keys off?”

Matt was glad he wasn’t facing him. It made it so much easier to lie. “Ummm… They’re in my bag… that I forgot to my friends place”.

“This bag?” Was John’s short answer that forced Matt to look up from his feet. And for his great horror he could see his messenger back, being hold by John who was wearing an unreadable mask over his face

“How…? When did…? Why…” was all Matt could come up, with embarrassment and shock blinding his mind.

“I found three hookers from a spit distance from where I’d last seen you and for some reason they had a lot of familiar stuff on them. Care to explain?” John asked expressionless.

“Not really”, was Matt’s short response and he took the few steps to his bag, snatched it and turned his back to John with every intention of going to his room. He flinched as John stopped him by grabbing his arm; both from a bad memory as well as the bruises that were well hidden beneath his shirt. And apparently John had felt it.

“You’re hurt”, John said as a statement, not as a question, stopping Matt from fleeing. 

“Yeah, sexy ain’t it”, Matt answered bitterly. John had already found out so he could as well take the scolding now as he could tomorrow. Actually the sooner it would be over the better.

“Sit down and take your shirt of”, John said suddenly, catching Matt off guard.

“W-what?” was Matt’s intelligent answer.

“I said, take your shirt off and sit down. I’ll get something to those bruises of your”, John said and disappeared to kitchen, believing Matt would jump when he was told to. Which he of course did.

“Wild yam?” Matt asked when he saw John come back with an odd looking jar in his hand.

“Yeah, saw it in a movie”, John said expressionless and sit besides Matt, opening the jar and taking the stuff to his hands.

“Shit!” Matt yelled out as John’s wild yam covered fingers laid on his bruised arm.

“Sorry. Forgot to warn you this is cold”, John said again with that expressionless voice of his. And Matt had never liked that tone. Grumpy was usual and very John-like, somewhat twisted or madly humoured was the one Matt liked, but this dull, colourless tone was John hiding his true feelings. And Matt hated that.

“You know I can do this well by myself”, Matt said and tried to rise up to weight his words. John coldly pushed him down.

“Yes and I could do it for you too so just sit tight” John said without taking his eyes of his task. He had already worked both of Matt’s hands and now moved to the long, almost wrist thick bruise that run from his right rib to his left. Running his fingers surprisingly light over Matt’s ribs, before spreading the wild yam on the bruise and voicing out a single word in a question. “Pipe?”

For a second, Matt though about just going with John's assuption. Pipe would be a way cooler cause. “No”, He answered finally. He hated lying to John so he would stick with the truth as long as he could. “Edge of a dumpster”.

For that he received and risen eyebrow from McClane and his hands stopped for second. 

“How far did they go?” Was John’s second question and at that, Matt realised he should have just lied. His face felt hot as hell, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth, even if he knew that John probably saw through every word of his.

“Not thAAAT~ John, stop! What are you…” Matt yelled out as John flipped him over, his strong fingers hooking under the waist of his jeans and slightly sliding them down. His protests die hard on his lips as he felt John’s hands freeze. He didn’t want to see the look on John’s face and gladly he didn’t have to. Because he knew very well what John was looking at. He had seen it himself too and the mere thought of it made him feel sick. Matt would have probably run away, but felt like he couldn’t even move, just because John’s hands were lightly holding his hips.

“We should get you to the hospital”, John said, his voice still colourless.

“No!” Was Matt’s firm answer, strengthening it by standing up.

“Well you’re going anyway”, was John’s firm, and stubborn, answer back.

“Oh, what? You’re gonna force me now?” Matt said back somewhat bitter before he could stop him. And the slight change on John’s face made him wish he could just bite his tongue and die.  
“You need to get yourself stitched and you need your antidotes… and someone to talk to”, John said sounding defeated. This tone on his voice was actually even worse.

“John, I’m okay”, Matt said calmly, hoping John would believe him because that was pretty much the truth. But because of that pitying ‘you’re lying to yourself’ look on John face, Matt felt the need to explain some more. “I really am. I don’t need the antidotes, the man used a condom, it’s not hurting that much and the psych would just tell me the same things they told me after the fire sale”.

“You’re… okay?” John asked sounding both hopeful and disbelieving. Finally something else than colourless or that awful defeated tone.

“I… I am”, Matt said and bravely held his gaze with John. He almost drop it when John got up and closed in, coming to stand only few inches apart him.

“Really? Cause I’m a cop and I know if you’re lying”, John said and that was too much to Matt. He didn’t know how it was too much, it just was and Matt knew he had to turn his head away if he wanted to stay safe. But of course John didn’t let him. He grabbed Matt’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes. The look in them was almost tender, making suddenly the apartment feel way too hot. His whole body felt like twitching but that look kept him in place. There was a question on John's stoic face and even if parts of him at the moment wanted to get swallowed by everything that was John his brain helpfully kicked in.

“You dont need to be that guy today”, Matt said, a small, sad excuse of smile creeping on his lips. Okay, maybe it was more his heart. In a sappy romance novel way. In reality it was what ever part in his insular cortex that over-powered his want to just lean in to the safety that was John. He refused to be that situation that forced John to take over that role again. This didn't have to be dealt right away. Not that there was exactly a line of people waiting to fit that role, but he could wait. It was as if he had finally found the answer to John's question and all the jittery feels seemed to melt off as they were replased with composure and resolute. “It's not like there's no one else to be it”.

John's fingers twitched slightly on his jaw as a fraction of a moment something rattled through his features before they dropped all together and the familiar stoic expression set on his face.

“Good”, John mumbled and turned away to pick the jam from the coffee table before taking towards the kitchen. Matt could still feel the ghost of John's touch as he watched his retreating back disappear along with his resolution. He just barely caught himself for not mimicking John's touch as he too turned his back to the living room.

Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my ancient works in hopes of getting the inspiration back to write again. All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language. It seems my plan to be able to write again might have succeeded. This one has been an untitled unfinished piece almost as long as the movie has been out. It was supposed to be PWP porn, but maybe I have matured in the past eight years a bit... so apparently I skipped the porn, made it all about feels and when the hell freezes over I'll write a second chapter/sequel to this with the actual porn.


End file.
